


Reclaim the Game

by peachmang0



Series: Game [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, HYUNSUNG, M/M, Reality check, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmang0/pseuds/peachmang0
Summary: The feeling was just so tempting and the taste just seems so addicting for them to stop the game they started playing.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Reclaim the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading agaiiin it's quite short really 🥺🤧 I know this is not as lit as the previous one but I'm trying my best 🥺 heavy smut part belongs to moonrisings' work, full credits on them for that part and I hope this'll work out 🤧 thank you again for visitiiiing 
> 
> Ps: another sequel will be posted after this one 🙆 read on your risk and please read until the end 🙆 thank yoooouuuu 💕 share ur thoughts please 🙆💕

"H-hyung what are you doing?" Jisung's voice trembled as his body stiffened under my touch. "Sshhh Jisungie just do as what hyung tells you to" I whispered in his ears as my hands traveled up and down underneath his shirt.

It's just the two of us inside the house, nothing's new, dad is always overseas so I'm left in charge ofJisung.

"H-hyung I-" I put a finger on Jisung's lips. "Hyung will take care of you Sungie" I still don't know how to do this but at that moment all I know is that I feel hot all of a sudden and I need to see and touch Jisung right away.

I kissed Jisung's lips and I swear I felt light headed. I feel like my heart did a flip once our lips touched. I was prepared whenever Jisung would push me back but he didn't and he instead reciprocated the kiss although a bit sloppy but nonetheless I was very delighted.

I then started to nimb on his lower lip and once he gasped, I inserted my tongue inside exploring every part of his mouth. I adjusted myself to fully hover above him and to also get comfortable in our position.

I pinned Jisung's hands above his head to deepen the kiss and to secure him from squirming underneath me. I moved from his lips down to his neck and sucks on the flesh making him inhale sharply.

"Ah Hyung!" I smirked against his neck. "Does the baby squirrel like what hyung just did hm?" I can feel him still squirming but I wasn't annoyed by that, instead I felt satisfied knowing he's affected by what I'm doing to him.

I trailed my fingers on his lips as I watch how wreck he is right now. "Suck my fingers Sungie" then I roughly pushed my two fingers inside his mouth earning a satisfying moan from him.

"That's it baby suck hyung's fingers" I groaned when his hot tongue made contact with both of my fingers as he keeps sucking my fingers. I pushed it deeper inside his mouth and heard him gag a bit but he keeps on hungrily sucking on it.

"You're such a good boy Sungie hyung will reward you. Now tell me what does my baby brother want?" I leaned in his ears while bitting and licking his earlobe.

"H-hyung please" he whined. I smirked.

"Please what baby?" I won't give it to him that easily. He whined again.

"Hyuuuuung" now he's desperately rubbing my shoulders. 

"Touch me hyung" 

"Then strip for me"

That night I finally get to touch Jisung. He's driving me crazy and his scent is really sweet and also taste sweet. 

I know what we did was wrong but I couldn't help it, he's too intoxicating to just be ignored. Every morning I felt breathless after waking up from another dream which involves Jisung. The dream where him and I are fucking and kissing. It leaves me frustrated everytime I spend time with him.

Whatever he does triggers something in me and always leaves my body hot. I know it's wrong but I want my brother.

~~

When I first caught Hyunjin-hyung jerking off I really felt embarrassed. It was a private moment and yet I was there dumbly watching my hyung jerk himself off as he stared at me while doing so.

I wanted the ground to swallow me or just bolt away from his room but I couldn't. The way he's sinfully sprawled in his bed, hands pumping his dick, I couldn't look away. I felt as if I'm charmed by the way how sinful and seductive he looks that time.

After that incident, we didn't mention anything. And I was glad. But everytime I look at hyung, all I see is his pleasured look while jacking off.

I constantly find myself staring at him and everytime I do, I couldn't help but imagine how his hands would feel like touching me, wrecking me.

I'm ashamed to say that I'm attracted to my brother but I couldn't help wanting him more. It's too tempting not to stare at him. And that time we were only 12, I wasn't aware that the following years would drive me crazier.

~~

Jisung found himself being dragged by Hyunjin towards the older's room. Once they arrived inside, Hyunjin pushed the younger making him lay on the soft mattress of Hyunjin's bed as the older climbs on top of him. Kissing hungrily the lips of the younger.

Hyunjin grabbed Jisung by the waist and instinctively ran his hands underneath Jisung's shirt and lifting his shirt getting rid of it.

Hyunjin grinds against Jisung just to tease him. Jisung grunts, bucking his hips up in reaction, craving for that friction.

He's so needy and whiny and beautiful, Hyunjin just wants to ruin him completely.

He tugs at Jisung's shirt, hinting him to take his shirt off. Jisung gets the hint and arches his back off the bed, letting Hyunjin take his shirt off for him.

Without warning, Hyunjin is already licking on Jisung's sensitive nipple, flicking his tongue and grazing his teeth. Jisung is squirming underneath him, whining without holding back and arching his back. His nipples are too sensitive for his own good and Hyunjin knows exactly how to tease Jisung and make him even more needy, just how Hyunjin likes it.

H-hyung, ah a-ah more...more" Jisung bucks his hips up, craving for the friction. He ruts against Hyunjin's lower stomach and grabs Hyunjin's hair, pulling on it and letting out small whines.

"You're so needy baby, what do you want?" Hyunjin says, voice rough and low. His hand teasing Jisung's nipple now.

"You.. ah ah p-please I want you so b-bad" Jisung says, voice shaky and blush threatening to stain his cheeks red.

"Be more specific Sungie" Hyunjin says in a teasing voice, hot breath on Jisung's nipple. The blush on the younger's cheeks is visible now, he's struggling to get the words out but eventually musters up the courage as he's aching to be touched and is too impatient to play games now.

"I want you to fuck me, hard. Please I want you to break me" Jisung says slightly panting.

A chill goes up Hyunjin's spine, Jisung is so hot like this, lips swollen and nipples stinging from being sucked and teased so much. He's begging to be touched and fucked by Hyunjin, needy and whiny only for him to see.

"You're so beautiful baby" Hyunjin says in breathy voice sounding slightly possessive.

He places his arms on each side of Jisung's head, trapping him in his arms, connecting their lips. The kiss was messy and sloppy, all teeth and tongue but they're so lost in each other that they don't mind at this point.

Jisung moans upon feeling Hyunjin's hard dick pressing against his, rutting against him in a steady pace. Jisung wants more and so he tugs Hyunjin's hair thus breaking the kiss. He looks at Hyunjin with hungry eyes, hoping Hyunjin would take the hint, he doesn't.

Jisung with a huff decides to take things to his own hands and pushes Hyunjin off of him, pressing Hyunjin into the mattress and the next thing Hyunjin knew, Jisung was already sitting between his legs, unzipping his tight jeans and completely takes them off leaving Hyunjin complete naked.

The sight of the older's hard dick in front of him turns Jisung on so much, we whines upon thinking of Hyunjin's dick in his mouth again.

He lowers his head, placing small kisses on Hyunjin's torso. Jisung feels a hand in his hair hinting him to go down and go into action and so he does. Taking Hyunjin's hard and already leaking dick in his mouth, he sucks on the head, earning a low growl from the older who has his eyes closed, one hand on Jisung's hair and the other firmly grabbing the sheets.

Jisung ducks down, taking more of Hyunjin's dick which is now twitching in Jisung's hot mouth. Jisung grabs Hyunjin's balls, massaging them and bobbing his head up and down Hyunjin's dick, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

Audible moans escaping from Hyunjin's lips and he can't seem to stop himself. Jisung knows what he's doing and Hyunjin loves it.

"Ah fuck... Don't stop" Hyunjin is so tempted to thrust into Jisung's mouth, fuck his mouth and make him beg for more but he holds himself back, letting Jisung do the rest.

Jisung opens his mouth wider, relaxing his mouth and taking more of Hyunjin's dick into his mouth, basically deepthroating him.

Hyunjin moans out loud. It feels so good, the warmth of Jisung's mouth wrapping around his dick, fighting the immense urge to thrust up into Jisung's beautiful mouth.

"Ah baby fuck you're...ah so...so...fucking good" Hyunjin says, his eyes still closed and hands still grabbing Jisung's hair and the sheets.

The churn in the pit of his stomach intensifying. Jisung is incredibly hard and the need to be touched is getting stronger and stronger. He palms his own dick through his pajamas, muffled moan coming from his throat at the bare friction.

Hyunjin knows Jisung well, he knows how much the younger likes to be spoiled and touched all over. To be told he's doing great and that he's the best, to be praised and pampered, to have all the attention on him.

Hyunjin gets up and leans on his elbows, pulling Jisung's hair and pushing him down on the mattress. Jisung whines and as painful as it was to stop Jisung mid-action, he wants Jisung to feel good too.

He wants to pleasure him and praise him, give him all the attention he deserves because Jisung is his, and only his.

Hyunjin is on top of him again, now slowly travelling downwards and taking Jisung's pajamas and boxers off all at once. Jisung's dick is so hard and he's leaking, he wants to be touched so bad.

Hyunjin grabs Jisung's dick and spreads the precum leaking from the slit on the rest of Jisung's length. Jisung moans loud and clear. He's finally being touched and it feels so incredibly good he might just cry.

Hyunjin starts stroking Jisung, slow pace at first but then he speeds up setting a steady pace and turning Jisung into a moaning mess under him. Jisung is so sensitive but it feels so nice and good and he wants more.

"Ah- hyung.. I want..your fingers...inside o-of me. Please" Jisung moans, arching his back and digging his nails in Hyunjin's shoulder.

Hyunjin wastes no time, pulling Jisung closer to his abdomen now, he reaches out with his hand for the lube that's on the nightstand. Grabs the small bottle, uncapping it and squeezing a good amount of strawberry scented lube into his fingers.

He lines his finger with Jisung's entrance, rubbing it and teasing Jisung a bit earning a whine from the younger.

He pushes the first finger in slowly, letting Jisung get used to his finger. Jisung grunts, closing his eyes and trying to muffle the small moans escaping from his mouth by bitting on his lips.

Hyunjin pushes in his finger a bit more, and a few moments later pushed out. Jisung whines, wanting more. Hyunjin pushes his finger in and out of Jisung in a steady pace until he adds a second finger, stretching Jisung out and making him moan louder.

Hyunjin is now curling his fingers inside Jisung, scissoring and stretching him open. Jisung is already a moaning mess, feeling the burn in his hole but it feels so good. His hand playing with his own nipple and the other grabbing the sheets, fighting the urge to stroke himself.

"Sungie, you're so pretty. You're such a good boy for hyung, taking my fingers so well like this" Jisung moans, arching his back and fucking down on Hyunjin's fingers now.

Jisung loves being praised by the older, being told that he's a good boy and that he's doing well.

"Ah h-hyung.. ah I want you...to- ah fuck me please" Jisung says, feeling the churn in the pit of his stomach intensifying with each thrust of Hyunjin's fingers.

Hyunjin smirks, taking in what Jisung had just asked him to and adds a third finger.

A wave of pleasure washing over Jisung, he feels like he's on the verge of fainting from how good it feels. Hyunjin's long, slim fingers fucking into him but Jisung still wants more. Still wants Hyunjin to fuck into him relentlessly and ruin him completely.

Hyunjin pushes his fingers in and out of Jisung in a fast rhythm, making sure to stretch him out well. Jiusng is shamelessly moaning underneath him, arching his back and fucking down on Hyunjin's fingers, he wants Hyunjin, he wants him now.

"Hyung...ah f-fuck me please, need you so bad ah- please" Jisung says in a shaky voice, begging for Hyunjin to fuck him now.

Hyunjin smirked, taking his fingers out of Jisung and getting on top of him to kiss him. They kiss for a few seconds until Jisung breaks the kiss and whines again, he's so hungry for Hyunjin.

Hyunjin reaches out for the lube again, squeezing it into his hand. He gives himself a few strokes then spreading the lube on his length.

He positions himself in Jisung's entrance, rubbing his dick against the younger's entrance. Jisung growls. He can feel the churn in the pit of his stomach intensifying, he knows he's close.

Hyunjin pushes the head in, breaching Jisung's hole and the younger gasps, a chill going up his spine.

Hyunjin slowly pushes in, letting Jisung adjust to the size and so he barely makes any movement waiting for Jisung's cue to keep going.

"M-more please" Jisung says almost out of breathe. The overwhelming sensation making his mind go blank and he mumbles incoherent words when Hyunjin pushes in more until he completely bottoms out.

Jisung is on the verge of crying. Hyunjin filling him up and making him feel so tight and full, it feels so good and warm and Jisung wants to stay like this forever but his aching dick and the churn in the pit of his stomach say otherwise.

"Move please.." he lets out breathlessly. Hyunjin obeys, moving slowly and starts thrusting into Jisung shallowly letting him get used to the stretch.

Jisung moans, Hyunjin's dick is so big and thick and fills him up exactly how he likes it. Hyunjin pushes in and out of Jisung slowly yet hard, each thrust is deeper and harder than the previous one.

It makes Jisung go crazy, he wants Hyunjin to go faster and harder on him. He wants Hyunjin to break him.

"Hyung ah- faster, faster ah- break...me" Jisung says in a high pitched voice, moans spilling from his mouth uncontrollably now.

Hyunjin speeds up, snapping his hips and pushing in and out of Jisung until he finds Jisung's prostrate and the moan Jisung lets out is so loud.

"Ah ah y-yes right..there please yes- hyung ah harder harder" Jisung moans shamelessly.

Hyunjin snaps his hips repeatedly hitting Jisung's prostrate. Jisung's eyes roll to the back of his head from the immense pleasure he's feeling. The churn in the pit of his stomach tightening, he's so close.

Hyunjin is close as well, Jisung's hole clenching around his dick and it feels so fucking good. Jisung is so perfect for him.

Hyunjin is now grabbing Jisung by the arm, steadying him on his lap. He's now fucking into him hard and rough. And Jisung moans, saying his name repeatedly like a mantra.

Jisung is so close and Hyunjin is still fucking into him, snapping his hips and repeatedly hitting his prostate. Jisung feels Hyunjin's hand on his dick, stroking him to the rhythm of his thrusts and he's almost gone.

They simultaneously cummed. Hyunjin filling Jisung up with his load and Jisung cumming in Hyunjin's hand.

They both slowly regained themselves, lying down on their backs staring up at the ceiling, holding hands.

"I love you Hyunjin-hyung" Jisung says in a genuine and gentle voice.

"I love you too Jisungie" Hyunjin says smiling his crescent smile and staring into Jisung's eyes.

~~

There was a huge shift in mine and Hyunjin-hyung's relationship after that whole incident. Every night he would crawl into my bed, touching me in certain parts that he knows are my weak spot.

We would occasionally goof around with each other and fuck whenever we feel the need to.

But we don't always fuck around each other. I love the moments where we would just lay on either of our beds and talk for hours, cuddle and watch those cheesy dramas he liked to watch for hours.

I treasured every moment with him. I love him. And it's not just about the sex but everything about him.

He likes to spoil me as his brother and as his lover. I know it's wrong, everything is wrong. I should've left his room back then, I shouldn't have barged in his room at all. But am I a bad person if I say I don't regret anything?

Yes it's about sex at first, it was just a game for us. A game for both teenage boys with raging hormones, too young and too dumb to grasp what kind of dangerous game they involved themselves to.

And yet it doesn't feel like a game anymore. Everything feels so real, feels so right. The wrong seems right, the mistake seems correct.

For a moment I felt free. My chest feels light, everything just seems so right. I was in a bliss, I'm high in ecstasy. Hyunjin brings me a new found emotion and everytime I look at his crescent smile, I couldn't help but to hope. That maybe in another world we'd be together and in some point in this reality of ours we'd still be together.

~~

"Is it me or Hyunjin seems to be getting more handsome than before? But I'm still more handsome of course" I looked at Minho-hyung as he draped his arms around my shoulder.

"I agree but why do we seem to be left behind" Felix whined across from me. They're lucky Hyunjin-hyung isn't here yet.

"Puberty hits Hyunjin hard" I wonder what brought this topic.

But it's not like I disagree with them anyway. Hyunjin-hyung sure did looked better than before. He looked adorable back then but now, he's very different. Yes he looks hot, I admit that.

And with his beautiful visuals he gained a lot of admirers, both girls and boys and I couldn't help but to get jealous everytime someone confess to him.

But I'm relieved once he turns down their confessions, saying he's not looking for a relationship. I felt my cheeks redden everytime he says that because at the end of the day I know he'll come home to me, quite literally really as we share the same house.

~~

Jisung is everything to me. I love him with all my heart and I couldn't imagine myself without him. Even if our whole ordeal is wrong in the eyes of other people, it didn't matter to me as long as we're together.

I did feel ashamed of myself when I first thought of him in a different way a brother shouldn't. I told myself that it's wrong in every way possible, I couldn't think of my brother like that, it's wrong.

But I couldn't help myself. I felt drawn to him for some reason and I couldn't look away. I always caught myself staring at him, admiring how passionate he is in everything he does. How passionate he is with creating music, talking about how crazy our friends are, how he loves to watch the stars.

I didn't want him just for sex only, I want him because it's him. The sex was merely a bonus to it, but what I love about him is his whole self, not the sex, not his body, not his looks. I love Han Jisung with everything I have.

And I will do everything just to see him happy. Just to see his smile. Just to see how beautiful his heart is. I'll do everything to prevent him from crying as tears doesn't match the beautiful galaxy in his eyes.

You can feel the sincerity, the love these boys have for each other. Their love is truly beautiful yet you can't ignore the fact that they're committing a sin. It's forbidden yet they couldn't stop.

~~

"H-hyung what if- ah someone sees us- ah" Jisung was roughly pushed against the table. "No one will see us if you're quiet baby, can you be quiet for hyung?" Hyunjin pinned the younger's hands on top of his head as he kissed the younger's lips desperately.

The two were inside the classroom which is left unoccupied most of the time. 

They are the only ones left inside the campus as it had been almost an hour when the last bell rang. Jisung was left behind because he was too occupied with composing another track which he will soon turn down to Chan for him to make a beat.

Hyunjin on the other hand knows that the younger would be staying behind again that's why he waited for Jisung until he's finished. 

Hyunjin didn't have any plans to ruin Jisung today but it was the younger who initiated to make the first move. Jisung pulled Hyunjin in sloppy kiss and that's where Hyunjin lost it. And now they're inside one of the classrooms in the farthest part of the building.

"Hyung ah- we have to g-go home" Hyunjin smirked at the younger. "Does my little brother want hyung to fuck him in his bed hm?" Jisung moaned Hyunjin's name as he nodded desperately.

When Hyunjin removed himself from the younger, Jisung whined as he chased Hyunjin's lips but Hyunjin moved away easily, a teasing grin appeared on his handsome face. "Later baby" then the two left room, sneaking carefully so no one would notice them.

It's their common routine for years, sneaking behind everyone's back and just spend the time together. It had been their game for so long and everything was just so tempting, so addicting that they can't stop themselves.

It was unfair for the both of them, the world was so cruel and the fact that their relationship is forbidden makes it more unfair.

Fate was really cruel to the both of them, they deserved to be happy but with their situation, they can't experience that happiness.

Why did they have to fall in love in the first place? It could've been much easier if they just stayed as brothers. Society isn't accepting this type of arrangement, it's a sin in the first place. But you can't stop feelings.

~~

Hyunjin and Jisung couldn't help themselves. It had already been 6 days and that whole 6 days felt like an eternity. They haven't spend any time with each other as their dad is basically keeping them occupied.

Sure they are together all the time but with their present it was hard sneaking aways from him.

And now they found the perfect time to spend time with each other as their dad said he would be going out for a bit to meet with his business partner who was also in Korea that time and in Incheon also.

Hyunjin carried Jisung and placing him on top of the table. Hyunjin couldn't control himself as he was watching Jisung eat some strawberries and at that moment his mouth looks so sinful.

And that's where Hyunjin found himself almost bending the younger on their table. Jisung tugs Hyunjin's shirt and pulled the older closer to him.

They couldn't help but to kiss each other hungrily, desperate to feel each other's lips. Hyunjin was touching Jisung's sides and the younger couldn't help but to moan but was muffled as Hyunjin's lips were pressed against him.

They were so lost in each other that everything was tuned out, and their senses were basically off that moment.

They're so lost in the heat of the moment that they didn't notice another presence inside the room.

"HYUNJIN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!?" 

Both boys immediately unscrambled from each other and turned to the loud voice who interrupted them. Both turning pale and staring wide eyed at the new comer.

"D-dad" Jisung looks terrified as he uncounciously went to grab Hyunjin's shoulders.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING!??" their dad's booming voice made them freeze at that moment, the two not moving a muscle.

"I expected better from you Hyunjin! I trusted you to take care of your brother now what did you do!!!?" 

Hyunjin's head was low. He didn't look at their dad in the eye, he keeps staring at the floor.

"You're the older one here Hyunjin why didn't you act like one!!!?"

Hyunjin clenched his fist.

"You're irresponsible, I cannot believe this!!" 

Jisung was trying his best to hold back the tears from falling.

"I'll take Jisung with me"

Both Hyunjin and Jisung's eyes widen from their dad's statement.

"Wha-"

"You can't do that!!" Hyunjin said for the first time.

"Watch me! I'll take Jisung, you stay here!" 

Hyunjin gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist tightly.

"You can't take Jisung!" 

Jisung held Hyunjin, he's afraid the older might lose control and attack their dad and he doesn't want that.

"And why can't I!!?? He's my son!!"

"HE'S NOT YOUR SON!!"

The deafening silence was so painful. The atmosphere heavily drops, everyone's frozen in place, no one dared to move.

~~

It's finally GAME OVER.


End file.
